Suite Nos années lycée
by Law-and-order
Summary: La suite apres le départ d'elliot chez les marines ...
1. Chapter 1

_William Blake a dit_

_Je suis debout au bord de la plage  
>un voilier passe dans la brise du matin<br>et part vers l'océan  
>il est la beauté, il est la vie.<br>Je le regarde jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de l'horizon._

_Quelqu'un à mon côté dit : "il est parti"  
>parti vers où ? Parti de mon regard, c'est tout !<em>

_Son mât est toujours aussi haut  
>la coque a toujours la force de porter sa charge humaine.<br>Sa disparition totale de ma vue  
>est en moi, pas en lui.<em>

_Et juste au moment où quelqu'un près de moi dit "il est parti",  
>il y en d'autres qui le voyant poindre à l'horizon et venir vers eux<br>s'exclament avec joie : "le voilà "_

C'est çà la mort !

Mais quand la mort nous frappe ... On se fiche que de l'autre côté , les autres anges sont heureux. C'est injuste ... Pourquoi nous retirer cet amour pour le donner à d'autres ?  
>Oui, la vie est injuste.<p>

...

Un an était passé depuis le départ d'elliot , et Olivia s'était habituée à sa nouvelle vie.  
>Elle s'occupait très bien de Rebecca, et était devenue très complice Avec la petite fille qui avait trouvé son refuge chez Olivia.<p>

Elle ne savait que trop ce qu'était de vivre avec une mère alcoolique, et elle ne voulait pas que cette petite fille n'en subisse plus que ce qu'elle n'avait subit.  
>D'ailleurs, bien que Lucie ait garanti à Olivia que sa mère s'en sortait très bien en cure , elle refusait toujours de la voir. Elle ne voulait plus jamais la voir. Elle n'avait pas tenue sa dernière promesse et elle ne la tiendrais jamais. Il y aurait toujours une raison ou une autre pour se remettre à boire.<p>

Elle soupira , essaya de se concentrer sur sa dissertation ,_ "qu'est ce que le bonheur ?"_

Sacré sujet ... Pensa t-elle en soupirant.  
>Elle jeta son stylo sur sa feuille ou seulement quelques lignes étaient écrites , et décida d'enfiler une veste pour aller dans le jardin sur la balançoire, se souvenant qu'avec Elliot, ils en faisaient juste avant qu'il ne l'embrasse réellement pour la première fois. Il lui manquait terriblement ... Il leur manquait à tous ...<p>

Elle se perdait dans ses pensées , jusqu'au moment où cette petite boule d'énergie qu'elle avait appris à aimer énormément ne la rejoigne en courant.  
>"Livvy !"<br>"Hey ma puce. Alors c'était comment le cirque avec Casey ?"  
>"Y avait un gros tigre il m'a fait peur ! Mais j'ai bien aimé les clowns ! Tu voudras venir avec moi la prochaine fois ?"<br>"Bien sur, on ira ensemble et on mangera pleins de pop corn !"  
>"C'est trop bien !"<br>"Bon si t'allais te laver les mains ? Comme ça je te ferais ton goûter."  
>"Ouiiiiii" cria la petite fille en courant à nouveau vers la maison. Elle passa à côté de Casey qui attendait en haut des trois marches, et s'arrêta.<br>"Merci Casey pour la journée. J'ai passé une belle journée"  
>"J'ai passé une belle journée aussi ma chérie" Sourit la rousse en se baissant pour prendre la petite fille dans ses bras. Rebecca l'embrassa sur la joue , et s'en alla se laver les mains.<p>

Casey se tourna ensuite vers sa meilleure amie, celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur. Elles étaient quasiment tout le temps ensemble , les parents de Casey n'étant jamais là, Olivia lui proposait toujours de rester a la maison avec elle et Rebecca.

"Comment tu vas Liv ?"  
>"A part cette dissertation qui me prends la tête , tout va bien."<br>"J'ai de la chance .. En économie je n'ai pas ça a faire."  
>"Bien en littéraire j'en ai toutes les semaines ... Mais là, je fais un blocage sur ce sujet."<br>"Viens on va se mettre au chaud." Dit elle en attirant Olivia. Elle savait qu'elle tentait de cacher sa tristesse mais elle n'était pas aveugle .. "C'est quoi le sujet ?"  
>"Qu'est ce que le bonheur ?"<br>"Oh ... "  
>"Tu as des nouvelles d'Alex ?" Demanda Olivia en préparant un chocolat chaud pour Rebecca<br>"Elle dit qu'elle va bien ..."  
>"Je vais essayer d'aller la voir demain ..."<br>"Je viendrais avec toi"  
>"Super"<p>

"Livvy je peux prendre mon goûter maintenant ?"  
>"Bien sur , viens ma chérie" sourit Olivia en regardant les magnifiques yeux bleus de Rebecca .<p>

Elle l'observait manger , se disant qu'au moins , elle pouvait vivre son enfance sans crainte désormais.

"Tu veux que je t'aide pour ta dissertation Liv ?"  
>"Non Casey ca va aller ... Le plus dur c'est de commencer , après ça ira."<br>"Tu peux pas t'empêcher d'y penser n'est ce pas ..."  
>"Ca va Casey, je vais bien."<br>"Ok comme tu veux ..."  
><em>Inutile d'insister pensa Casey ... <em>"Je vais aller chercher des pizzas et m'occuper de Rebecca , comme ça tu peux la faire tranquillement. Et inutile de protester , ma décision est prise"  
>"Ok ..." Se résigna Olivia , sachant très bien que c'était inutile de discuter plus longtemps.<p>

Casey la serra brièvement dans ses bras , et laissa Olivia se replonger dans son sujet ...

Le bonheur ... Le bonheur est éphémère ... Voilà la seule chose qu'elle avait en tête.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur une photo qu'elle avait gardé, Elliot , Lake , Dean , Alex , Casey et elle ...  
>A ce moment , tout était si simple ...<br>Et puis , les choses changent. Les gens changent ... Et tout ce qu'on espère ... C'est qu'on sera assez fort pour survivre à tout ça ...

Le lendemain , Olivia arriva en cours pile a la sonnerie , et se sépara de Casey pour rejoindre directement sa salle de classe ou Dean l'attendait déjà.

"Salut beau gosse !" Plaisanta t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.  
>"Hey Liv ! Comment tu vas ?"<br>"Mieux que toi a priori ... Tu as de sacré cernes ..."  
>"J'ai mal dormi ... Mais c'est rien d'important. Dis moi , je peux passer voir Rebecca ce soir ?"<br>"Bien sur tu es toûjours le bienvenu tu le sais"  
>"C'est gentil..."<br>"Quelque chose te tracasse ... Je le vois"  
>"Plus tard Liv ..."<br>"C'est Alex ?" "Tu vois je te connais ..." Ajoute Olivia devant le silence de Dean  
>"C'est.. Compliqué ... Mais c'est normal ..."<br>"Oui .. Laisse lui du temps"  
>"J'essaye d'être à ses côtés mais elle me repousse ..."<br>"Elle souffre Dean"  
>"Je sais mais je suis son petit ami .. Ca fais plus d'un an qu'on est ensemble, c'est la première fois qu'elle réagit comme ça .."<p>

Olivia posa une main réconfortante dans le dos de son ami. "Je vais aller la voir tout a l'heure"  
>"J'espère que tu auras plus de chance que moi ..."<br>"J'espère aussi"


	2. Chapter 2

La fin des cours sonna , et Olivia et Dean passèrent par la garderie pour récupérer la petite qui les attendait impatiemment.

Dès qu'elle vit Dean arriver , elle se mît a courir pour aller dans ses bras.  
>"Comment tu vas ma puce ?"<br>"Bien. Olivia s'occupe bien de moi." Répondit Rebecca en nichant sa tête dans le cou de Dean  
>"J'en doute pas , elle est géniale notre Olivia" dit en regardant celle qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie.<br>"Tu restes avec moi ce soir ?"  
>"Bah si Olivia veut bien de moi, je reste"<br>"Olivia il peut ?"  
>"Évidemment. Dean est toûjours le bienvenue." Répliqua Olivia avec un petit sourire.<br>Dean lui encadra les épaules avec un bras , et comme un couple , ils prirent la route ensemble.

Rebecca s'endormir rapidement dans les bras de Dean , et il rassura Olivia en lui disant qu'il allait s'occuper d'elle le temps qu'elle aille chez Alex.

Elle demanda à Casey qui était déjà rentrée , si elle était prête, et elle allèrent chez leur amie.  
>Repassant devant son ancienne maison, Olivia se replongea rapidement dans ses souvenirs ... Sa mère avait tellement fait d'efforts à l'époque, elles étaient heureuse , et il avait fallut qu'elle gâche tout en replongeant de manière stupide...<p>

"Liv .. Tu pense a ta mère ?" Demanda la rousse remarquant les yeux d'Olivia portés sur son ancienne maison.  
>"Non." Répondit elle rapidement , se chassant vite les pensées qui envahissaient son esprit.<br>"Tu es sûre que ça va ?"  
>"Absolument. J'espère aussi que c'est le cas d'Alex ... Elle a complètement arrêté de venir en cours."<br>"Je sais ... Et Dean ?"  
>"Il essaye , mais en vain. Elle le considère comme un étranger ..."<br>"Et comment il se sent lui ?"  
>"Mal. Ils ont toujours été tellement proches. Voilà on y est..."<br>"Ouais ..." Souffla casey étant quasiment sûre que leur visite ne changerait rien.

Elles frappèrent , et c'est la mère d'Alex qui vint leur ouvrir.  
>Elle qui avait de si beaux yeux auparavant ... Désormais , ils étaient vides.<p>

"Bonjour madame Cabott. Excusez nous de vous déranger ..."  
>"Vous savez que vous ne me dérangeaient jamais les filles ... Vous voulez voir Alexandra je suppose ..."<br>"Oui ..."  
>"Allez y ... Vous aurez peut être plus de chance que moi ..."<br>"Merci madame ..." Répondit Casey en suivant Olivia. Elle connaissait le chemin de la chambre par cœur , mais quand elle entra dedans , elle ne reconnût rien.  
>Alex qui avait toujours été si organisé, si maniaque , vivait désormais dans le bazar.<p>

Elle observa quelques instants Alex qui était dans son lit , mais Olivia savait parfaitement qu'elle faisait uniquement semblant de dormir dans l'espoir de ne pas avoir à parler. Mais Olivia n'avait pas l'intention de repartir comme ça ...  
>Elle s'approcha du lit pour s'y asseoir sur le bord , tandis que Casey resta un peu en retrait pour le moment.<p>

"Alex ..?"

Pas de réponse ...  
>Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie et insista. "Alex ... Je sais que tu ne dors pas"<br>"Fiche moi la paix !"  
>"Mais Alex, on s'inquiète tous .. Et Dean ..."<br>"Sort de ma chambre ! Si j'avais voulu te voir je serais venue au lycée et ce n'est pas le cas. Alors vas t-en."  
>"Alex ..." Tenta d'intervenir Casey à son tour.<p>

Alex se releva d'un Bond , surprenant Olivia et casey. Elle n'était pas maquillée , et avait les yeux rougies par les larmes...  
>"Toi Olivia tu n'as pas de père alors tu ne pourras jamais me comprendre ! Et toi casey il est pas mort ton père ! Alors dégagez d'ici ! Foutez moi le camp !" Hurla t-elle<br>"Alex ..." Tenta une nouvelle fois Olivia  
>"Laisse moi tranquille."<br>"Tu ne peux pas continuer de vivre dans le noir éternellement ! Il y a d'autres gens dehors , des gens qui t'aiment eux aussi. Pense à ça." Lâcha Olivia avant de sortir et de claquer la porte.

Elle redescendit les escaliers rapidement , suivit par Casey, salua rapidement la mère d'Alex , et se dépêcha de rentrer rejoindre Dean et Rebecca.  
>Elle jeta négligemment sa veste , et monta à la salle de bain se passer de l'eau sur le visage.<br>Dean n'avait rien dit, se doutant que ca c'était mal passé ...  
>Casey s'occupa de ramasser la veste d'Olivia et de la poser correctement sur la chaise.<br>"Elle est un peu en colère contre Alex ..." Dit elle en regardant Dean.  
>"Alex peut avoir des paroles très dures par moment ..."<br>"Ca c'est sur ..."  
>"Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?"<br>"Qu'Olivia n'avait pas de père et qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre..."  
>"Elle n'a pas osé ?" Demanda t'il le regard noir<br>"Si ..."  
>"Je reconnais même plus la fille que j'aime. Avec tout ce qu'on a vécu tous ensemble l'an dernier , je pensais pas qu'un jour, on en viendrai à ce point ..."<br>"Dean j'ai faim" intervint Rebecca sans laisser le temps a Casey de répondre.  
>Il regarde son ami, et sans un mot , ils réussirent à se comprendre.<br>"Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de Liv." Dit elle

"Allez viens ma grande" dit il en prenant la main de la petite "on va faire des pizzas !"

Casey monta , voulant rejoindre Olivia dans la salle de bain.  
>Elle regarda son amie , livide , le regard vide ...<br>"Olivia ..."  
>"Laisse moi s'il te plaît"<br>"Elle ne le pensais pas , et tu le sais"  
>"Je sais"<br>"Dean va préparer des pizzas avec Rebecca"  
>"Ok"<br>"Olivia ..."  
>"S'il te plait Casey, laisse moi .."<br>"C'est hors de question Liv..." Répliqua la rousse en la serrant dans ses bras "jamais ..."  
>"Je voudrais revenir une année en arrière ..."<br>"Je sais"  
>"Ce temps là me manque tellement..."<br>"Je sais ma Livi ... Viens tu vas dormir un peu"  
>"Je n'ai pas sommeil ..."<br>"Viens Liv ..." L'obligea doucement casey en la prenant par la main. "Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Rebecca , Dean s'en occupe et je vais m'occuper du reste , d'accord ..."  
>"Ok ..." Dit elle n'ayant plus la force de lutter . Elle se laissa bercer dans les bras de son amie , et fini par s'endormir.<p>

Casey la laissa se reposer , sachant qu'Olivia était exténuée ces derniers temps.  
>S'occuper d'une petite fille à temps plein , suivre les cours , ce n'était pas facile ... Elle dormait peu , et tentait toûjours d'être au top. Mais avec Alex qui repoussait tout le monde , et le fait qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelles d'elliot depuis presque trois mois ... Elle commençait à craquer.<p>

Casey soupira ... Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait faire ...


	3. Chapter 3

Dean était rentré chez sa marraine , et Casey était dans la salle de bain. Ils avaient passé une bonne soirée , et Olivia avait réussi à laisser sa tristesse derrière elle durant quelques petites heures.

Elle repensait à Elliot en regardant leur photo... Déjà plus d'un an qu'il était parti ... Il allait bientôt revenir , et peut être que les choses pourraient enfin rentrer dans l'ordre.

Chaque fois que son téléphone se mettait à sonner , elle faisait un bond. Elle avait peur sans arrêt que ce soit le fameux coup de fil qu'il lui annoncerait qu'il est mort.

La première année de bac touchait déjà à sa fin ... Elle avait bientôt certains examens , comme tous les jeunes qui devaient passer en terminale , et ses pensées se dirigèrent sur Alex.

Elle n'avait plus qu'un mois pour la faire réagir , sinon elle risquait de tout foirer ... Elle qui avait un avenir si brillant. Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait s'y prendre , mais elle devait trouver ...

Et même si Alex continuait de la repousser, elle n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner.

"livvy ?" Se fit soudainement entendre

"Oui ma chérie" répondit Olivia en se tournant de son bureau pour regarder la petite fille

"T'es occupée avec tes devoirs"

"J'ai presque fini, pourquoi ?"

"Je voulais juste passer du temps avec toi"

Olivia regarda la petite fille. Elle repensa au fait que ca ne devait pas être facile pour elle ... Déjà d'être séparée de son grand frère , de perdre tout ses repères ...

Et Olivia faisait de son mieux pour s'en occuper le mieux ... Mais c'est vrai que ces derniers temps , elle avait beaucoup de révisions.

"Tu sais quoi ? Demain on va passer la journée juste toi et moi"

"C'est vrai ? T'as pas de révisions ?"

"Non" sourit la brune. Ses révisions pourront bien attendre le soir, pensa t-elle. Le bonheur de Rebecca était plus important. Elle avait promis à Elliot de bien s'occuper de sa petite sœur. "Ca te tente d'apprendre à faire du patin a glace ?"

"Wah! Comme une grande ?"

"Ouais comme une grande ! Je vais t'apprendre" dit Olivia en attrapant la petite fille dans ses bras pour la serrer contre elle.

"Je t'aime Livvy..."

"Moi aussi mon petit cœur. Je t'aime très fort. Demain dès que je sors des cours je viens te chercher chez Lucie et on partira toutes les deux mais attendant mademoiselle Rebecca va aller faire un gros dodo sinon demain elle sera fatiguée."

Elle regarda la petite fille se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre et la regarda tendrement.

"tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?"

"je voulais dormir avec toi cette nuit ...je peux ?"

Olivia lui posa deux doigts sous le menton pour le remonter délicatement son visage et la regarder dans les yeux.

"Tu sais que quand tu as peur tu peux dormir avec moi, ça ne me gêne pas."

"D'accord Livvy..."

"Tu sais ce qu'on va faire demain aussi ?"

"Non quoi ?"

"On va aller t'acheter une grosse peluche que tu pourra serrer contre toi la nuit , et si ça marche toujours pas, tu viendras dormir avec moi, mais je pense qu'une grosse peluche c'est rassurant non ? Un gros chien tout doux !"

Les yeux de la petite fille s'illuminèrent, et Olivia savait qu'elle venait de toucher la corde sensible. Rebecca n'avait pas pas pu récupérer toutes ses affaires dans la maison de sa mère ...

"Merci Livvy !" S'écria t-elle en sautant dans les bras d'Olivia...

"De rien ma puce .."

Le lendemain matin , Olivia se réveilla de bonne heure , et sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant , sortie de la chambre pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle avait promis à Rebecca de passer du temps avec elle aujourd'hui , et elle comptait bien tenir sa promesse.

Une fois qu'elle eut finit les crêpes , elle sortie voir le courrier ... Mais toûjours aucunes nouvelles d'elliot ...

Elle soupira , et rentra dans la maison réveiller la petite.

"Alors je vais patiner comme une grande ?"

Demanda la petite fille en mangeant sa crêpe

"Oui et peut être même que tu seras plus douée que moi"

"Non ! T'es trop forte pour ça" répliqua la petite fille la bouche pleine. "Avant tu en faisait beaucoup"

"C'est vrai"

"Et tu as arrêté"

"C'est vrai aussi"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que ma maman était souvent ... Malade." Menti Olivia pour ne pas parler de l'alcoolisme de sa mère. "Et je devais m'occuper d'elle. Et puis avec l'école je n'ai plus eu le temps"

"Et aujourd'hui t'as du temps avec moi"

"C'est exact ma puce. Allez fini ton petit déjeuner , puis on ira en ville acheter ta peluche , et après on ira a la patinoire."

"Et après on pourrais aller au parc avec Dean ?"

"Je suis sûre qu'il sera content"

"Ca va être une belle journée" sourit la petite .

Au moins , aujourd'hui , elle ne penserait pas a l'absence d'elliot songea Olivia ...


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia et Rebecca arrivèrent à la patinoire, où il y avait peu de monde.

C'était mieux Comme ça songea Olivia , pour apprendre à la petite à patiner.

Elle aida Rebecca à enfiler ses patins à glace , vérifia qu'ils étaient bien serré et maintenaient bien sa cheville, puis main dans la main , elles allèrent sur la piste.

La petite fille regardait les gens aller à toute allure , tourner , patiner en arrière et pour certains tomber. Elle fit un pas en arrière et Olivia remarqua qu'elle avait peur.

"Ca va ma chérie ?"

"Et si je tombe Comme le garçon là-bas ?"

"Je ne te laisserais pas tomber , je vais toujours tenir ta main"

"Et si tu tombes ?"

Olivia se mit a sourire. "Tiens toi au mur, et regarde , je reviens dans deux minutes." Lui dit Olivia en lui caressant la joue.

Elle posa son premier pied sur la glace , appréhendant , depuis le temps qu'elle n'en avait plus fait ..

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe , alors progressivement elle se lança ...

Rebecca la regardait avec ses yeux pleins d'étoiles , voulant elle aussi glisser sur la glace Comme le faisait Olivia a ce moment là. Elle allait de plus en plus vite, et donnait l'impression de voler.

La petite fille était subjugué et toute sa peur s'envola en regardant le bonheur sur le visage d'Olivia. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : prendre la main de celle qui s'occupait d'elle , et la rejoindre.

Au bout de quelques minutes , Olivia la rejoint.

"Alors ? Tu crois toujours que je vais te lâcher ?" Demanda t-elle en souriant

"Non ! Tu vas m'apprendre a faire comme toi ?"

"On va y aller doucement pour commencer , mais quand tu seras un tout petit plus grande tu pourras faire même mieux que moi !"

"Tu crois ?"

"J'en suis même sûre ! Allez viens" répondit Olivia en tendant sa main

Rebecca l'attrapa , et pendant deux heures elle faisait ce qu'Olivia lui expliquait , en y allant doucement, et on pouvait lire tout le bonheur de ce moment dans ses yeux.

Elle finit par lâcher la main d'Olivia , voulant se lancer toute seule mais au bout de quelques minutes , allant un peu trop vite , elle tomba à plat ventre sur la glace froide.

Olivia arriva immédiatement pour la relever le plus vite possible.

"Ca va ma chérie ?" Demanda t-elle tout de suite

"Je me suis fais mal Olivia ..."

"Ou ça ?"

"Au poignet ..."

"Allez viens , ça suffit pour aujourd'hui , on va enlever tout ca et regarder ton poignet ma puce"

"D'accord Olivia ..." Se résigna la petite en donnant son autre main à Liv pour sortir de la piste.

"Elle va bien ?" Se fit soudainement entendre. Olivia se retourna , et tomba nez à nez avec un garçon assez grand.

"Euh .. Oui merci. C'est juste son poignet mais je pense que c'est le coup, sinon elle aurait beaucoup plus mal ..."

"Tant mieux. Je m'appelle Nick."

"Moi c'est Olivia."

"On y va Livvy" s'exclama la petite fille en tirant sur le bras de la brune.

"En tout cas merci Nick. Au revoir"

"Attendez !" Dit il alors qu'Olivia s'était déjà retournée. Elle le regarda à nouveau et il lui donna un bout de papier avec un numéro gribouillé dessus. "C'est ... Au cas où vous revenez patiner un de ces quatre ..."

Olivia sourit et s'en alla aux vestiaires avec Rebecca qui s'impatientait.

Elle l'obligea à s'asseoir et lui retira doucement ses patins.

"Tu as encore mal a ton poignet ?"

"Pas beaucoup .. Mais j'ai très froid aux mains.."

"Donne .. Je vais te les réchauffer .." Lui dit doucement Olivia. Elle lui serra ses petites mains dans les siennes et lui réchauffa tout doucement.

"Merci Livvy ..."

"On rentre ? Tu as l'air fatigué ma puce"

"On devait aller au parc avec Dean..."

"On va y aller mais avant je veux que tu fasse une petite sieste , d'accord ?"

"D'accord Livvy ... Avec ma peluche ?"

"Avec ta peluche" acquiesça Olivia


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia était assise à la fenêtre , regardant les avions au loin passer dans le ciel. Ou pouvait bien être Elliot en ce moment ...

« Hey Liv ... »

« Dean ... Je t'ai pas entendu rentrer. »

« De toute façon quand tu es dans tes pensées , tu ne vois plus rien autour. » Sourit Dean en embrassant Olivia sur le front. « Tu veux en parler ? »

« C'était rien, Dean. Je me demandais simplement ou pouvait être Elliot en ce moment ... »

« C'est vrai que trois ça commence à faire long ... »

« Oui ... Mais si il lui était arrivé quelque chose j'aurais été prévenue ... C'est juste qu'il me manque ... »

« Je suis sur que tu lui manque aussi. »

« Tu es passé voir Alex aujourd'hui ? »

« Non ... Je pense qu'il faut que je la laisse quelque jours tranquille, et après j'irais la voir. Pour le moment elle est complètement braquée et ça ne sert à rien que je m'acharne. »

« Tu sais que dans un mois on a des examens ... Et si elle ne se présente pas ... Elle aura un zéro éliminatoire. »

« Je le sais Liv ... On a un mois pour la faire se ressaisir ... »

Olivia lui fit un léger sourire , triste ... Ils n'étaient même pas majeur et pourtant ils devaient déjà agir comme des adultes ...

« Tu me fais une place et on pense a deux le temps que Rébécca se réveille ? »

Cette fois , elle lui fit un vrai sourire , et se cala contre son épaule. Heureusement qu'elle pouvait compter sur Dean et Casey ...

Deux heures plus tard, Casey rentra des cours avec Lake, et tomba sur Rébécca qui faisait un dessin sur une feuille au calme dans le salon.

« Rébécca , tout va bien ? »

« Oui , j'attends que Livvy et Dean se réveillent pour qu'on aille au parc alors je fais pas de bruit. »

« Comment ça qu'ils se réveillent ? Où est ce qu'ils sont ma puce ? »

« Dans la chambre d'Olivia. Tu veux bien me faire mon goûter Casey ? J'ai un peu faim. »

« Lake va le faire , d'accord ? Et moi je vais aller réveiller nos marmottes , puis on ira tous au parc. »

« D'accord » répondit la petite fille en se levant. « Ça faisait longtemps que t'étais pas venu Lake »

« C'est vrai puce ... Tu sais j'ai beaucoup beaucoup de devoirs à l'école. »

« Toi aussi madame elle te donne trop de devoirs ! »

Il se mît à rire , et attrapa Rébécca dans ses bras pour la soulever. « Allez viens puce , c'est l'heure du goûter. »

Casey arriva dans chambre d'Olivia , et se sourire en y ses si . C'est vrai que les dernières semaines ont été compliqué, mais elle restait persuadée que les choses finiraient par s'arranger. Elle, elle avait la chance de pouvoir compter sur Lake qui avait choisi une fac proche d'elle pour ne pas qu'ils soient séparés, et elle n'osait pas imaginer ce que vivaient ses amis... Entre Olivia qui devait vivre avec l'absence d'Elliot , sans savoir où il se trouvait .. Ou même s'il allait bien ...

Et Dean qui essayait de son mieux d'aider Alex mais en vain ...

Elle n'avait pas envie de les réveiller ... Voulant leur laisser ce maigre répit face à la réalité , mais elle savait aussi qu'Olivia tenait à cette journée avec Rébécca , et qu'elle tenait toujours ses promesses.

Elle arriva près d'eux et les secoua doucement pour ne pas trop les surprendre.

« Hey les marmottes ... il faut que vous vous réveilliez .. »

« Casey ... Mais .. Quelle heure il est ? » Demanda Olivia en paniquant , pensant immédiatement à la petite.

« Ne ´ pas , Lake lui donne son goûter. Elle dessinait quand je suis arrivée , elle voulait te laisser dormir. Je lui ai dit qu'on allait aller au parc tous ensemble. »

« Merci Cas´ . Je vais aller la voir. Allez Dean , bouges toi dormeur. » Sourit Olivia en le secouant. « Et ne joues pas les rabat-joie ! » Le prévint-elle. « Sinon je vais finir par t'appeler grincheux. »

ricana en regardant Dean prendre une mine boudeuse. C'est vrais qu'ils étaient séparés de ceux qu'ils aimaient , mais ils s'appuyaient l'un sur l'autre et c'est ce qui faisait leur force.

« Alors ma puce ... T'es pas venue me réveiller ... »

« T'avais besoin de faire dodo Livvy »

Elle sourit et caressa le visage de Rébécca , regardant ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui lui rappelait tant ceux d'Elliot.

Elle se leva ensuite et embrassa Lake. « Alors comment se passe la fac ? » lui demanda t-elle.

« C'est ... Différent du lycée. Beaucoup d'autonomie ... Mais ça va. Et toi tu t'en sors entre les cours, la petite, la maison ... Et l'absence d'El ... ? »

« Ça va ... Casey et Dean sont beaucoup présent pour moi, et ils m'aident énormément. »

« Et avec Alex ... ? »

Pour simple réponse , Olivia hocha les épaules ... Il n'y avait rien à en dire ...

« Livvy on va au parc ? »

« Oui ma puce ... Allez va prendre ton gilet et on y va. »

Dean, , et décidèrent d'aller marcher dans leur petit parc à l'abandon, là où il n'y avait quasiment jamais personne.

C'est Elliot qui l'avait fais découvrir à Olivia la première fois qu'elle avait séché et elle était tombée amoureuse de cet endroit. Il y avait des jeux , et un peu plus loin un petit lac ou parfois elle emmenait Rébécca pour qu'elle jette du pain aux canards.

A chaque fois elle était émerveillée de voir le bonheur sur le visage de cette petite fille à qui la vie n'avait pas toujours sourit. Elle aimerait tant qu'Elliot soit la pour partager ces moments si simples et si merveilleux.

Elle laissa Rébécca jouer avec Dean sur les balançoires, ainsi que Casey et Lake , et s'assied sur un banc un peu plus loin.

Elle ne remarqua pas de suite la jeune fille un peu plus loin au bord de l'eau, perdue dans ses pensées, mais quand Rébécca arriva pour lui faire un câlin, elle revint à la réalité.

« Regardes ... C'est Alex ! » Sourit la petite. Elle aimait beaucoup Alex , et était trop petite pour comprendre les histoires de grands, et avait réclamé plusieurs fois sa tâta Alex. Elle se libera de l'étreinte d'Olivia et courut jusqu'à la blonde ...


	6. Chapter 6

« Alex ! Alex ! » s'écria la petite fille en courant vers elle. Malgré elle, Alex l'attrapa dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.

« Tu m'as manqué Alex ... » Dit-elle en mettant son pouce dans sa bouche.

Elle se retourna et regarda Olivia au loin, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Elle s'en était voulu de la façon dont elle avait traité son amie.

« Pourquoi tu viens plus à la maison Alex ? » Demanda Rébécca , insistante devant le silence de la blonde.

Elle reposa la petite à terre , et lui caressa les cheveux. « Va rejoindre Olivia ma chérie. »

« C'est parce que ton papa est mort ? T'es triste ? »

Alex regarda la petite dans les yeux et y laissa passer toute sa tristesse. « Un peu ... » dit-elle en s'agenouillant.

« Moi aussi j'ai plus mon papa. »

Devant le silence d'Alex , elle continua. « Il est en prison. Il frappait ma maman et Elliot. »

« Je sais ... »

« Ton papa c'est un ange maintenant »

« Oui ... »

« Avec des ailes et il peut voler dans les nuages »

« J'espère »

Rébécca caressa les cheveux d'Alex, et s'accrocha a son cou. « Viens avec moi et Livia s'il te plait »

« Tu sais ... Olivia et moi on est fâché. J'ai pas été très gentille avec elle. »

« Attends » répondit – elle en courant vers Olivia.

Alex observa Rébécca prendre la main de la brune et l'emmener jusqu'à elle.

« Alex elle s'en veut d'avoir été méchante Livvy. Soit plus fâchée, elle me manque. »

« Je sais ma puce. Va voir Casey et Lake , je vais parler avec Alex d'accord »

« D'accord. »

Elle retourna auprès dans les bras de Lake , et tous les trois observèrent en retrait.

Olivia se posa à même le sol au bord de l'eau , ne laissant pas le choix à Alex que de commencer à parler.

Elle s'assied juste à côté d'Olivia, et bout de quelques secondes laissa échapper les seuls mots qui voulurent bien franchir le seuil de ses lèvres

« Je suis désolée Liv. »

« Je sais. »

Nouveau silence.

« Je vais rentrer, ça vaut mieux ... » Dit Alex en se levant. Mais toujours en regardant le mouvement de l'eau suivre la direction du vent, elle rattrapa la main de son amie.

« Non, tu restes. »

« Écoutes Liv ... »

« Non. Toi tu m'écoutes. » Coupa Liv en regardant enfin Alex dans les yeux. « Je sais que tu souffres. Même si moi je n'ai pas eu de père, je comprends le fait que tu souffres, mais... »

« Olivia j'aurais pas du dire ça, je ... »

« Mais... » Reprit Olivia en coupant à nouveau Alex. « Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ce que tu fais. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous ignorer, nous oublier, faire comme si nous n'avions jamais existé, Alex »

« Je sais , Liv ... »

« Et Rébécca , elle est petite , elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. »

« Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis Olivia, je suis perdue. »

« Enfin tu l'avoue ! »

« Je suis ... »

« Désolée » termina la brune avec un léger sourire. « Tu vas nous laisser t'aider ? »

« Tu ne peux pas, Liv »

« Laisse moi essayer au moins »

« Mais il n'y a rien a faire. Il est mort. »

« Alex .. Arrêtes de penser que tu dois rester enfermé et seule. »

« Et qu'est ce que je fais, Liv ? Je recommence à vivre et être heureuse comme s'il n'avait jamais existé ? »

« Il continuera d'exister dans ton cœur Alex. Le temps que tu penseras à lui, il continuera de vivre en toi. »

Alex laissa ses larmes couler , et Olivia l'attira tout contre elle lui caressant les cheveux. « Et nous , on t'aime, et on est toujours là... Et Dean est très malheureux de ne pas pouvoir être à tes côtes. »

« Je voulais qu'il me déteste Olivia ... Parce que je sais que je peux être horrible , et il ne mérite pas ça. »

« Tu n'arriveras pas a le faire te détester. Il t'aime trop pour ça. »

« Tu crois ? »

« J'en suis sûre. Il ne vas pas tarder à arriver ... Il était parti faire une course. Tu devrais parler avec lui... »

« Pour lui dire quoi ... »

« Ce que tu as sur le cœur , Alex. Vous avez besoin de vous retrouver. »

« Ok Liv ... » « Merci ... » Ajoute t-elle après un silence en profitant du refuge des bras de son amie.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex était en train de jouer avec la petite qui riait aux éclats, tandis qu'Olivia Casey et Lake les observaient.

« Elle va retourner en cours ? » Demanda Casey

« Je n'en sais rien ... »

« Ça ne sert à rien de trop l'étouffer d'un coup. Il faut y aller progressivement ... » conseilla Lake.

« Tu as sûrement raison ... » Répondit Olivia « voilà Dean ... » Dit-elle en se levant.

Elle vit son visage se décomposer en voyant Rébécca avec celle qu'il aimait ... C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il s'attendait à voir en arrivant ici.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Olivia d'arriver pour lui expliquer la situation qu'il avait déjà avancé vers Alex.

Elle ne l'avais pas remarqué , et il se stoppa , écoutant simplement son rire qui lui avait tant manqué.

Elle finit par se retourner et le temps s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant. Leur regard se croisèrent, et l'espace de quelques secondes, chacun pouvait y lire la tristesse dans celui de l'autre... Eux qui avaient été si proche, qui avaient traversé tant d'épreuve ensemble ... Et qui étaient pourtant deux étrangers aujourd'hui.

Aucuns des deux n'osaient prononcer un mot , de peur que l'autre s'en aille, et c'est Rébécca qui sorti Dean de ses pensées en tirant sa veste. « Pourquoi tu vas pas l'embrasser Alex ? »

« Je ... »

« Vous êtes fâchés ? »

« Un peu ... » Avoua t-il gêné

« C'est parce qu'elle est triste parce que son papa est mort. »

« Je sais... »

« Et ton papa aussi il est mort »

« Oui Rébécca. »

« Alors tu sais comme ça fais mal »

« Oui Rébécca »

« Alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour aller la prendre dans tes bras ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

« T'as peur ? »

« Un peu, petite curieuse »

« C'est quoi curieuse ? »

« Ce sont les petites filles qui posent trop de questions »

« C'est tout moi ! » Sourit Rébécca « c'est parce que vous les grands vous savez faire que de vous disputer. Ça sert à rien de se disputer. Ça rends triste »

« Ça, c'est vrai. »

« Bon ben si j'ai raison, va voir Alex ! »

« Ok ma puce, tu as raison, j'y vais. »

Rébécca sourit une nouvelle fois, et courut jusque dans les bras d'Olivia qui lui replaça une mèche de cheveux.

« Tu commences à fatiguer ma puce »

« Un peu ... »

« On va rentrer après »

« J'aurais voulu aller voir un peu Lucie avec Dean ... »

Olivia regarda la petite fille dans les yeux avec tendresse, c'est vrai que depuis le départ d'Elliot, tout avait complètement changé ... Et elle avait perdu toutes sans anciennes habitudes.

« Vu qu'il n'y a pas école demain , tu pourrais peut être dormir chez elle si elle est à la maison ? Elle a dit que tu pouvais y aller quand tu voulais »

« Oh oui j'aimerais bien ! »

« Alors on lui téléphonera après , puis on rentrera à la maison chercher ton sac si c'est ok »

« C'est moi qui téléphone alors » s'exclama Rébécca.

« D'accord ma puce »

Ils étaient chacun sur une balançoire , n'osant pas se regarder.

La situation était devenue tellement ridicule... Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux , ils devraient être plus proche que jamais, mais parfois les situations nous dépassent tellement que l'on ne sait plus ce qu'on doit faire ...

Dean se leva , le silence devenant trop pesant pour lui ... Toute sa vie, tout le monde l'avait considéré comme un moins que rien, sauf Lucie Elliot et Rébécca ... Et puis un jour, Alex avait pris sa défense en cours de physique .. Sans même le connaître .. Elle l'avait fait se sentir vivant , aimer ... Et aujourd'hui , il n'était plus rien dans sa vie, et ça devenait trop dur à supporter.

Il la regarda une dernière fois, sans un mot, puis commença à partir.

« Dean ... Attends... ! » lâcha Alex en lui retenant la main. Leur regard se croisèrent à nouveau, et il pût y lire de la sincérité .. Elle voulait vraiment qu'il reste. « S'il te plait ... Reste ...avec moi ... »

« D'accord Alex, je reste »

« Ça te dit ... D'aller marcher un peu ... ? »

« D'accord ... » répondit Dean en gardant la main d'Alex dans la sienne.

Ils marchèrent plusieurs minute en silence, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient devant la maison de Matthieu ...

Dean se stoppa et regarda Alex. « Tu te souviens ... »

« Oui ... Tu m'avais fais faire le mur ce jour là »

Il ricana. « J'ai toujours aimé contourner les règles. Et je voulais vraiment être auprès de toi ce soir là »

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda Alex en tournant le regard

« Maintenant ? » Répéta Dean perplexe.

Elle resta silencieuse, refusant de le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui caressa délicatement la joue, et finit par la serrer dans ses bras. « Jamais Alex ... Jamais je ne pourrais cesser de t'aimer ... Tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux, et même me repousser de toutes tes forces, je t'aimerais toujours ... Alex , toi et moi avons vécus des moments tellement difficile déjà .. Laisse moi être prêt de toi, laisse moi t'aider ... »

« Dean tu ne peux pas ... »

« J'avais dit la même chose à Elliot quand mon père est partie en prison et que ma mère s'était mise à boire ... mais malgré tout, sa présence m'a énormément aidé ... Avec Lucie et Rébécca , et petit à petit j'ai appris à être heureux à nouveau ... »

« j'ai été horrible avec vous tous .. En particulier avec Olivia ... »

« Je suis sûre qu'elle t'a déjà pardonné ... Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est t'aider. Mais il faut que tu parles avec elle ... Dis lui ce que tu as sur le cœur et tout s'arrangera »

« Tu crois ? » Demanda Alex le regard plein d'espoir

Dean posa son front contre le sien, profitant de ces moments de répit. « J'en suis sur. »


End file.
